Return of spartan Daisy23
by scouttroop
Summary: Daisy has return to life thanks to John-117 and new mission on her homeworld.  DaisyXJohn
1. Resurrection

**Return of Spartan Daisy-023**

**Resurrection**

**Hey guys new story all about Daisy-023 who died in halo legends homecoming and now returns to life thanks John-117 and returns to the battlefield on her home planet. Il do a little pairing between Daisy and John.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo.**

Year is 2532 it's been a year now since her death in the battle of Harvest, Daisy has just lost her normal life as a civilian because she was pulled in the Spartan 2 program, she escape from only to witness a flash clone of herself who replace for her family not find out about her abduction.

After all of this she participated in the harvest campaign only to lose her long time friend Ralph and her fellow marines including her life, what a hard life she had.

In the UNSC frigate _Ceratops_, John-117 recovered Daisy's body and ask some medical teams and scientist to bring her back to life by using covenant tech he stole from a covenant corvette.

"I sure hope this works", he said with his arms crossed viewing the medical room.

Johnson spoke back to him, "let's just pray the tech you stole really is going work."

Cortana then speaks to John-117, "have fate chief we will see Daisy-023 back her feet when it's all done", she said to him his helmet.

"I do have fate on her Cortana", he said back to her, "my reason for doing this is because Lord Hood reported to me that the covenant next campaign will be planet Sargasso."

Johnson then guess this while he smokes his cigar, "let me guess that's her home planet and her family are still there right"?

John then looks at him, "Yes but they don't know the Daisy who died is a clone."

After 20 minutes daisy wound that was cause by a needler has healed.

"Master chief", a doctor said calling, "it work her heart is pumping you should get down here."

John, Johnson with Cortana then walks into the room.

"She all yours chief", said a scientist, "just where are you going to take her?"

John picks Daisy up in a bride maids style and spoke back, "To a medic room of course, I will be staying there with her until she wakes up and Johnson you could be there if you want."

He and Johnson with Cortana then heads to the medic room carrying Daisy with them, they just hope she awakes.

**Well that's all and feel free to ask questions.**

**Next: awakening**


	2. Awakening

**Awakening**

**Back again guys this chapter I will put some holding hands and making out between Daisy and John. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Halo, the Bungie owns it.**

"_Daisy", said a women calling to her daughter daisy, "Daisy it's time wake up my beautiful daughter."_

_Daisy then wakes up from her sleep and sees her parents in front of her, she then smile and hugs them._

"_Mom, Dad am I home now with you."_

_Her parents then answer this to her, "yes Daisy your home with us and we love very much"_

_Daisy also admit that she always loved her family, they stay like that for a moment until Daisy notice somebody is drooling on her and wonder why is the body on the her left green and armored._

_She then looks up and what she hugging is a brute and a hunter, "waaaaaggghhhhhhhhhh!"_

She awakens in medic room were John, Cortana and Johnson were sitting next to her bed.

John then speaks to her, "Daisy what happen you had nightmare?"

"Yes I was hugging my parents and I notice I was really hugging a brute and hunter" she answered him with tears coming out of her eyes, John and Johnson then gets up from their sits to comfort her.

"Just were am I any way?"

Johnson answer her question, "UNSC frigate ceratops the medic room."

A minute later Daisy was back on her feet and walks to John who was waiting for her so he could tell her about the covenant's next campaign.

"So John you going to tell me were the covenant's next attack will be right?"

Before John could answer he was wondering what will she react once he tells her, "you might have a bad reaction on this, the covenant's next mission will be planet Sargasso your home world Daisy, oh another thing your parents are still alive."

Daisy's eyes widen after she hears this, "John are we going to stop them and save my family?" She ask him with tears coming out of her eyes again.

John then answers, "yes because that's where we are going along with some of the UNSC fleet, in the mean time lets get some rest before we get there.

Cortana then talks to Daisy, "oh one other thing Daisy when we find your parents tell them the truth about the Spartans and the clone."

"I will say everything I remember Cortana", she reply to Cortana.

John and Daisy walks to their rooms then John felt Daisy wrapping her arms around his left arm, he also sees her head leaning on him.

This made him blush somehow maybe Daisy has fallen in love him the moment they first met, well he has to accept it all anyway.

John and Daisy decided to sleep together in one room so they could make out, John puts Cortana on his table, "Cortana wake us when we get there."

"I will chief in mean time go make out with your girl while I go offline", Cortana answers him.

Meanwhile on planet Sargasso, Daisy parents Marie and Steve Gibson still grieving on their daughter who died of a illness un aware that was not their real daughter that was flash clone.

"Marie I know you miss her and I do too lets just back inside."

She reply, "Ok Steve'', as they begin to walk back inside they suddenly turn around to view a slip space gate opening.

Everyone around the planet was watching the whole thing.

What came out of slip space jump is a covenant battlecruiser, destroyer, corvette and assault carrier.

Everyone now knows the covenant are invading planet Sargasso they all run from the approaching covenant forces.

**Ok about the parents I don't know their names at all, as for the part John and Johnson comforting Daisy Johnson wasn't using his cigar at all.**

**If this chapter comes out short it`s because am using microsoft** **word and I cannot tell how long it`s gonna show in fanfiction sorry.**

**Next: New armor, new squad**


	3. New armor , new weapons

**New armor , new weapons**

**Welcome back, this chapter is where Daisy gets her new armor and meets her new squad on Sargasso. Oh one last thing the Spartan III headhunters will be part of this chapter and next one too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo, the bungie owns it.**

_John-117's room_

John and Daisy are very well snuggled together in bed while Cortana is place in the table on the way for the mission on planet Sargasso, well John told her to wake them up when they get there.

"John, Daisy wake up, where here time to armor up", Cortana said to them as they both get out of bed.

Daisy puts her red uniform on, as for John wears his Spartan mark 6 armor and place Cortana back into his helmet, "let's get your new armor Daisy then let's meet the other Spartans", he said to her as they make their way to the armor area.

Johnson then runs into them and speaks, "Morning chief, morning Daisy, sleep well or did you two make out with smooched", Johnson said this while walking with them made Daisy's face turn red and she starts to freak out.

A freak out Daisy then glares at the sarge for saying that, "I'm dropping it", reply Johnson to a freak out and angry Daisy.

She then speaks, "I don't want anyone talking about us sarge, I hope understand that."

Johnson nods his head that he understand as the finally reach their destination.

John then introduce the new armor of Daisy, "Daisy this is the CQC power assault armor with the same color that you like."

"Thanks John", she said to him as she puts on the CQC armor.

The armor has a CQC Helmet, CQC Shoulder plates on both sides, Assault/Commando in her Breast, Tactical/Tacpad in her wrist and same visor as John.

"I'm ready now John, can we go see the others now please", Daisy said under her helmet, John and Cortana with Johnson said ok and made their way to the other Spartans waiting for at the hanger.

When they got there the other Spartans introduce themselves to her, "Junn-A266 please to meet you", he said shaking her hand, Daisy then meets the Spartan headhunters, "hi I'm Jonah and that's Roland", Daisy saluted to the green and red Spartan.

Daisy seem to notice that their only 5 of them, "only five of us who on this mission with the marines?"

John then reply, "well that's all the Spartans we can find", he said to her holding her hands.

Suddenly a female voice is heard coming into the hanger, "Yo you got room for one more?"

"I think we do Spartan, identify yourself", John said to the female Spartan.

She then introduce herself, "Spartan Lisa-B313 at your service master chief."

Jun and the Spartans seem notice Lisa's Spartan number is kinda familiar and Jun then speaks, "Are related to Spartan B312?"

"Yeah I am Jun he was my big brother", she reply back to him, "I already know he died in reach."

Lisa wears Mark V [B] helmet, CQC shoulder plates on both sides, a Collar/grenadier [UA] on her breast, a gold visor, Tactical/Tacpad on her wrist and color purple and rose.

Daisy then said that it's time for the mission and they along some marines get on the pelican dropship.

Johnson gets on the cockpit said this to the rest of the UNSC fleet, "all pelicans ready for launch", and they reply to him that they all ready for launch, "all right pilot kick the door."

Pilot nod his head and punch it and all pelican dropship came out from all UNSC ships heading down to the planet that's control by the covenant empire.

Inside the pelican were the Spartans are, "when I get down there I will find my parents I have a lot to tell them", Daisy said making John feel a little worry about what her family might react.

John then starts the briefing, "All right Spartans and marines you know what the mission is" BOOM, before John could finish the briefing their pelican was hit is going down.

Johnson trying to control the dropship, "Hang on were going to crash!"

To be continue.

**Author's note: Spartan Lisa is the younger sister of noble six and I have to talk about her more in the next chapter.**

**Next: Face revealed **


End file.
